The way we act
by maplecat
Summary: Kaneki and touka are the main actor and actress for the famous Tokyo Ghoul TV series
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki and Touka are the main actor and actress in Tokyo Ghoul TV series that is currently a hit in Japan. Kaneki Ken age 20 is one of the most popular Young Actor infamous for his acting skills that can carries violent/gory characters excellently and yet a very gentle sweetheart person when out from the shooting scene, it is safe to say he is very famous among young women. Kirishima Touka age 18 in other hand was a popular singer who just jumped into acting career and Tokyo Ghoul was her first female lead.

None of the fans are actually aware that Kaneki and Touka was actually a childhood friend back in the days before Kaneki's family went abroad when he was 12. Little that they know fate was strong between them when both met during the Tokyo Ghoul's audition finalist.

-Flashback-

"So Kaneki, have you meet your female partner who plays 'The Rabbit'?" asked Moritaka, the Tokyo Ghoul's director.

"No, i haven't somehow her name sounds so familiar to me" kaneki scratching his head unconsciously.

"Of course you have silly, she was the main vocal for the famous anteiku idol group few years back"

"Ah...i see"

"Wait, don't tell me you don't even have an idea who are anteiku members?"

"Well, actually, I'm not even aware of the idol group, i'm really sorry Moritaka-san for not knowing them"

The director sighs

"That can't be help, so the rumours that you isolated yourself after shooting movies/series or even commercials are true?"

"Yes, I just prefer to spend time reading and such rather than socializing too much, somehow i'm really into acting since school when i was being forced to participate in drama club"

"Well, you should be thankful to whoever forced you, he/she might have realised that you have potential in acting"

"That would be my best friend hide" Kaneki smiled

"Haha what a good best friend, send my regard to him! oh look your female partner is here, we can start the scene where both of your characters interact before that please introduce yourself"

"Hello, nice to meet you kirishima-san i'm kaneki ken, i hope we can get along very well!" Kaneki bows

"Kaneki...ken? is Sasaki haise's real name?"

"Yes, my manager choose the stage name for m...touka-chan?"

"Kaneki ken, it's really you! i can't believe this"

"What a surprise to see you again touka-chan" kaneki smiles happily

"Don't act friendly in front of me you shit-head"

"Aii, touka-chan is is still the same after 8years, I was so relieved"

"Well, I guess I picked up the right actor and actress since The Rabbit and Centipede relationship doesn't get along very well in the beginning"

"Wait morita-san, does that mean i was officialy hired and need to work along with this sasaki haise aka kaneki ken until the series over?"

"Looks like it, yes i'm afraid, so please make sure both of you improve the relationship along the way, i hope you guys have finished reading the script right?"

"Yes, morita-san i'm intrigued with the plot and thank you for hiring us, we promise to deliver the best acting for this series"

"But I haven't accepted the offer yet Morita-San! i don't want to get stuck with him!"

"Sorry kirishima-san looks like your manager doesn't approved it"

Yomo was signing the contract

"Unbelievable!"

"Touka-chan let's work hard together shall we?"

Touka narrowed her eyes and said

"Don't you dare touka-chan with me" and she walked away

-End of flashback-

Kaneki giggle during the shooting break as he recalled meeting with kirishima-touka that once was his dear friend, suddenly his shoulder get slammed lightly with a gentle hand

"What a freak...you were a nerdy freak back in the days and i can't believe you still a freak until today"

"Touka-chan is always mean, at least this nerdy freak being loved by young females all over japan"

"Don't get too cocky sasaki haise"

"Aww touka-chan is that a sense of jealousy?"

"Hell no!"

"Alright everyone times up! let's start working" the director called

"Let's do our best touka-chan! i know you love this scene so much"

"Of course, i can't wait to punch you really hard in the face!"

"This face is too precious, please have a little mercy ok?"

kaneki seems can't stop teasing touka since the 1st day they met after 8 years being apart, touka in the other hand always showed how annoyed she was but secretly she likes it whenever kaneki pay so much attention to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm such a sucker for sassy Haise, so that is why I'm writing this fic however the timeline that Kaneki and Touka acting for the Tokyo ghoul TV series at the moment is along the Tokyo Ghoul original manga and before Tg:re starts

At the library

"Seriously Kaneki Ken, why the heck did you drag me to a library?"

"Why don't you like it, it's quiet and peaceful here so we could discuss about the script for the next shooting"

Touka let a small mumble under here breathe

' _And here I'm thinking he asking me out, what a joke'_

-Flashback-

"So Touka-chan are you free for the weekend?"

"Huh?"

"Well I was thinking if we could hang out and have chat or something like that"

-End of flashback-

'I'm such an idiot'

"You're not, what makes you think so?"

 _Shit did I said it out loud?_

"I'm just saying that I'm such an idiot agreeing to go out with you to a library!"

"Aw touka-chan, I didn't know you hate library that much, I guess you like it lesser than you used too then? I just thought it was a perfect place for us to recalled back our childhood days…well if you hate it then we can go out wherever you want as long not in the library, I'm fine it" kaneki closed the book he was reading.

"No, no that's not what I mean, I'm just…well I don't think we can really chat in a library can we?"

"Do you want to grab something to eat or a coffee maybe? Ah I remember that your dad's cooking was the best! How is he doing?"

Touka face fell for a second before lifting up again

"Well, he and mom passed away in a car crashed few years back…just me and ayato who survived"

"Oh…i'm sorry for your lost, I guess you still lucky to have your little brother by your side…."

 _Unlike me_

Touka abruptly stand up and grab whatever things on the table and dragged kaneki along

"You see, today's weather is so beautiful it's a waste for not enjoying it, let's have some fun under the sunny day!"

Few minutes later

Both kaneki and touka trapped under a coffee shop and it was raining heavily outside

"Uh actually the weather reports says it's going to be a raining the whole day, so that's why I choose indoor activity for today outing"

Touka narrowed her eyes and said

"Why don't you tell me sooner shit-head"

"I just don't have the guts to kill your excitement! And your smile when you dragged me was charming, I like it"

"Hah, is that so? Did you read too many sappy romance novels that you finally become a smooth talker?" Deep inside touka's heart she tries her best not to blush by kaneki's flirty word

"What, i thought my vast knowledge in vocabs that makes me smooth, want to hear a gory pick up line then?"

"No, thank you"

"I guess, the rain won't stop in any minutes, why don't we get back inside the shop and try some other pastries?"

"I guess you're right"

Back in the coffee shop

" _Sasaki Haise is so damn good looking, I love all his movies and tv series…too bad that he's too private in real life! Rumours said that Sasaki haise is not even his real name! can you imagine?"_

" _I know,but some fans who met him outside shooting scene said he such a sweat heart, unlike all the badass tragic hero that he playes"_

" _That heroine in Tokyo ghoul tv series, who's is that new comer again? Kirishima touka is so lucky to co-star with him"_

" _I can't deny that those two somehow have some kind of chemistry, are they…."_

"Wait isn't that Sasaki haise and kirishima touka, are they on a date!?"

"Oh god, that can't be true!"

Once kaneki and touka stepped in the coffee shop, the fangirls all scream and rushed towards them

"What's even going on here? They're not like this few minutes ago"

"Don't underestimate fangirls, they are pretty scary sometimes!"

"What should we do now?"

"Run!"

"Run?"

Once few fangirls started to get closer to their personal space, touka just reached kaneki's hand and dashed out from the coffee shop and run and the heavy rain

"Touka-chan wait!"

"There's no time to wait, hurry!"

"But where are we going?"

"Anywhere!"

They just run aimlessly under the rain, both hand gripping each other's tightly and the smiles never seems to fade away

Few days later

"What did you guys actually do last weekend?" Yomo asked the two of them who was falling sick in a hospital

Author's note: I'm just aiming for light story, so nothing drama whatsoever and focusing on these two lovebirds, prompt and ideas are welcome!


End file.
